ingniousfandomcom-20200216-history
Cat
Cat, is the Spartan super soldier {Halo] Who has sworn to protect Shad'ar and Ko'Tsrhasa. Did I mention he is hansom and rich, but he is hated because of his red eyes. History / His past Cat's parents in 2500's who where highly successful (according to people who knew them) and were one of the more luxury living, yet very kind and were always willing to due the right thing. The only thing they ever wanted was a child. The problem was that Cat's mother was diagnosed barren. In 2533 cat's mother had discovered that she was pregnant, A great miracle. There was a great celebration among every one who knew them, friend or foe. in 2534 Cat was finally born... But they discovered a great problem with cat when his parents came home: He has red eyes. Afraid of this birth, they tried to find a way to dispose of cat. Cat's mother went to a another nearby town, understanding each streets garbage disposal day, put the baby in one of the garbage containers. The garbage trucks in that town had built in incinerators to help with the amount of trash that is collected, And idea was to have cat killed. fortunately the garbage container belonged to the orphanage, and the owner of said orphanage came out to take out one more garbage bag... and saves Cat before the truck came by. Raising Cat and trying to find cat parents that wouldn't want to kill him (No... seriously some people wanted to adopt Cat just to kill him for his red eyes). Going through being bullied, getting treated horribly by most adults in the town, and nearly getting cut open by some of the other orphans that believed in some sort of cult. On his sixth birthday... he was gone. Cat woke up on a bunk in some sort of barracks. First thing he knows he is ordered to go through a dangerous obstacle course. After two weeks he finally slipped out after his training to try and find some answers. What he found was he was being trained to be... A super soldier? A "Spartan" {Halo] more specific. Although, as dark as it seems, Cat was pretty much bullied by the other trainees and harassed by his higher ranked officers. Years later during the attack on reach {Halo] (Cat was only 18 years old), Cat was the only trainee to escape the camp. How? you may ask. During this attack on the camp Cat focus on training to stay alive, instead of trying to be a hero (unlike every other trainee). One moment he was caught by an elite and also tripped and fell over. Cat would have died if it weren't for a Spartan punching it in the head, but in that moment the spartan and Cat got a clear look at each other. The Spartan told him to run or hide, Cat lissoned him and hid. Cat watched and saw the effort to defend this trainee. Sadly, The spartan didn't make it in the end of the fight. fortunately at the end of that fight and the elites ran looking for anyone else to kill, Cat was able to get a assault rifle and found abandoned marine armor. Cat was able to quickly pay his respects for the fallen spartan and get out of the hot end of the camp. The most interesting thing Cat was able to do was capture a lone grunt, trying to find his squad after getting a little lost, and was able to force him to tell cat were he saw U.N.S.C troops come from and or retreat to. Regardless of what the grunt says, he was easy to convince. In return Cat said he would bring the grunt to the U.N.S.C {Halo] and have him brought to a prison camp were he could not be killed, guarantee. And after a few quick fire fights, Cat was able reach a U.N.S.C evacuation camp. Cat was unofficially the only spartan trainee to escape the Attack. Even though Cat was only eighteen, he was offered his bio-implant and his spartan suit. But the suit they offered him was different (A.K.A experimental), one that can bring him back to life if he is to be killed. How it works is still a secret. all that is known is that it technology that was already in use, just not in spartan armor. Cat became the first test subject with this type of suit, later the only test subject. The research location that had all the required resources was destroyed by the Convent, luckily there was nothing to recover. Cat was sent to most of dangerous of battles (Or at least he thought). Cat once had accidentally grabbed top secrete file that only the highest of staff may have access to, he did a little investing and found something that hit him. Spartans were not made to win the war against aliens, but against the peoples opinions. Even the spartan motto proved it: "Spartans Never Die." it was never meant to be true. Cat's suit was made to convince people that, trough a expiation. Cat saw that the Spartan program was a lie. It was meant to bring hope to citizens, to the U.N.S.C it meant more soldiers to fight the war and nothing else. This was something that Cat Could not do, knowing he is a lie just so a military can get away with kidnapping and can get more soldiers. Cat sneaked in to the main O.N.I{Halo] building and went straight to the highest person there, and he: said he quits. And they let him... That is not suppose to happen. Cat was able to test something that was only part of theories called: Time Shifting. Taking a YSS-1000 Sabre{Halo] and put in a core that could create a miniature worm hole, although the test was to bring Cat to a time in the past(Goal 2027) and back to the time he originally in, allowing a type of time traveling. And surprisingly it worked, Cat ended up in 2026 (close enough). after a few hours flying around an older earth, seeing the major differences, Cat knew he had to go back to time he knew. The second test worked, but there was seemed a little odd about this when he came back. Once Cat parked the Saber in a space station's hanger, he immediately looked the first clock or any source time telling he could find. The results were astonishing. The time that had passed while Cat was in the past also effected how much time passed in the year he left. After a few more tests, Cat was able to make a more stable version of a time shifting ship. Back to 2026, Cat was able to see the past, just right after the "Global offensive" with news stations still celebrating. He made it, He is in a different time. A perfect time to make a new life, restart, never worry again. When cat returned back, he was still out of his suit, But to all the O.N.I (who control the governments on other planets) owned organizations thought of this discovery as just be "an interesting discovery, but not revolutionary" no matter what you could do with this technology to help people. Cat later died later after an argument Directly with O.N.I on the subject. How did he died is unknown, all we know is that he was still out of his suit. Cat had woken up one day at an unrecognized time, on his awaking he saw a mysterious flying object was trying to talk to him. When Cat stood up and asked "Where am I and what happened. Wait! what or who are you" the object gave him very vague answers "You where dead for a long time. What I am is not important right now". (More Coming soon) About Cat Currant Life He spends 12 hours a day at his restaurant, We Don't Serve Burgers (which ironically... Only serves burgers). He only kept the restaurant to protect Shad'ar and Ko'Tsrhasa. He Goes out on "Missions" to hide any evidence of Shad'ar's and Ko'Tsrhasa's existence in the restaurant, or their existence in general. and rarely gets a chance to go to one of his two laboratory and make discoveries through experiments. even when does get a chance, he needs to work on items that could help on a "mission". Relationships Other than Shad'ar and Ko'Tsrhasa, Cat is highly disliked by pretty much anyone that has seen his eyes. Rules Cat has created a set of rules to make sure he does not abuse his 'gift'. and only use his abilities to protect innocent lives, and even the guilty lives if possible. He has made an ability to amend the rules if it is required. and there have been 106 amendments known, so far. (more details at the bottom) Wealth Cat's Wealth began in 2029 when he sold inventions and some of his discoveries. Although in 2032, a unsigned note appeared in his bank account that read: "I believe you are trying to do the right thing, and you deserve some sort of funding. We will give you six trillion U.S dollars each month. All you have to do is use at least one million each month, although your bank account limit is nine quillon U.S dollars. And as a bonus, we will give you a fancy new debit card. Witch you can deactivate and turn on a tracking beacon at will, if it is to be lost and stolen. We will not interfere with What you spend or where your card is. We will only watch to make sure you are using your money, for what ever reason. we trust you" The note kept to its word, and cat be came and is the richest person in the world. History with Shad'ar and Ko'Tsrhasa Cat found Shad'ar one day in a block of ice floating in the water underneath his restaurant (there's a door in the basement/storage place). Cat proceeded to try and thaw Shad'ar out. it took a month before Shad'ar was able to open his eyes, and one more month before he woke up. When Shad'ar woke up, cat in was in his armor and caught by surprise by Shad'ar's awakening. From there their relationship (best friendship if you want to think). Ko'Tsrhasa was found in the same sewer, but in the exact of same status Shad'ar was in. When cat found her he brought her back with no hesitation, as there was a reason cat was sneaking in the sewers in the first place (Ya there is a reason, he is not even close to insanely crazy) Abilities # Self-Reviving, graphene and titanium plated, Spartan mark III armor. # Spartan Training # Bio implement # Grappling hook # Ghost, Wheatley. (saves time) # High intellect. # Self made gadgets. (only he would know how it works) # Personal motivation. # Wealth? Cat's Rules in more detail these are the rules that Cat has created. These are the exact words that have been written in their current form. If I were to individually go through each amendment: It would take a couple years. there have been currently: 426 amendments to these rules. "Personal rules for you, Cat, and you only. you may amend these rules, however you shall only amend to protect the core rules from being out dated or countered. # A person only dies once, you do not. Use it to save others, and others only. you are a mortal, with a ability of a god. Do not fear your own death, as you can be revived. # Prioritize an innocent life over a guilty ones; however, this does ''not ''mean you should ignore a chance to save a gully's life. Only kill if there is no other way to save lives in danger. Save the lives who are innocent, But that does not mean kill every threat that you see unless the threat is taking action. # Follow the law when possible, but you are allowed to break it as long it interferes with the core rules. Any damages that you create must be paid for, you have the money. # If an accident happens: even if not your fault, treat the situation as if it was. # Do not disrespect your enemies, they are living beings; However this does not mean your allowed to disrespect other citizens # Never hold a grudge; however, you may be aware of a threat's potential, or past actions. # Never engage in a romantic setting. This does not mean to avoid romance all together. you are fine If it's for an undercover operation, or for a personal romance. # Respect your friends to the fullest. If they are in danger and need help immediately, you must respond as quickly as you can. However do not let it interfere with the core rules # You may not engage in a religion, unless: it is for being undercover; research; or to help or assist a friend. As the beliefs that you where unaware about, it may try to oppose these rules. Follow these rules closely, these are here to stop you from doing evil intentionally or accidently. you will fail at times, do not be discouraged. Remember the core rules at all times" Category:Characters